Shion Choice
by lostdestiny21
Summary: What if Shion drugged Nezumi food putting him to sleep so Shion could go off to No. 6 on his own? Would he be able to save Safu by himself? Would Nezumi find him too late?. Caution for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from No. 6.

Story line: What if Shion drugged Nezumi food putting him to sleep so Shion could go off to No. 6 on his own? Would he be able to save Safu by himself? Would Nezumi find him too late?. Caution for violence.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to just start it to see how it would turn out. I just finish watching the series and I couldn't help but write a story lol. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I promise the second chapter will be longer ^_^.

Chapter 1

Nezumi would come back to the room exhausted as he stopped to notice the setup on the table with soup and his drink "What is the occasion?".

"No occasion just figure it would be nice" Shion said as he was putting books away on the shelves.

Nezumi would walk over to the bed to throw his jacket on it as he would plop on the couch as he moved hand to his cup to drink it and then set back down "I heard from Dogkeeper that you found a jacket that looked similar to a friend of yours".

Shion would come out from the bookcase to walk over to the couch and sit down on it "It was Safu...".

"I see" Nezumi would pick up the soup and would start to eat it clearly not caring.

Shion would rest his hands on his legs as he gripped his pants a little not saying a word.

Nezumi all sudden drops the bowl as his vision was blurry "What..is...wrong with me..." he attempts to get up to only fall onto the ground.

Shion gets up slowly and would go to Nezumi as he knees down to pick up Nezumi "I am sorry Nezumi, it was the only way for me to go without you stopping me" he sets Nezumi on the bed to look down at the sleeping Nezumi.

"Squeak!" the brown mouse Cravat would be on Shion shoulder.

Shion blinks to look at Cravat to smile "Don't worry he is fine, the medicine should wear off in a couple of hours." he would look at Nezumi as he got up to grab Nezumi cloak to put it on as he notice Moonlit and Hamlet "You guys want to come with me too?".

Moonlit and Hamlet would get onto Shion shoulders.

Shion chuckles softly as he would grab a piece of paper to write "I am sorry Nezumi but I have to go on my own. I don't want to see you getting hurt because of me" he placed the paper on Nezumi chest and would leave the room and would head outside.

Hamlet would get off Shion shoulder "Squeak" he would lead the way for Shion.

Shion smiled "If only I was like you guys this would make sneaking into No. 6 so much easier." he would follow Hamlet toward the direction of No. 6.

A/N: Was the first chapter to lame? Or was it just right, making you want more? Reviews guys please want to see if I should even continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from No. 6.

Story line: What if Shion drugged Nezumi food putting him to sleep so Shion could go off to No. 6 on his own? Would he be able to save Safu by himself? Would Nezumi find him too late?. Caution for violence.

A/N: This chapter a little bit longer. I feel if I make this any longer it will give too much away XD. I am going to continue this even if I don't get reviews. So I hope you guys enjoy ^_^.

Chapter 2

_Nezumi was running in a abandon street away from No.6 as he would all sudden stop to pant hard as he saw Shion "Shion"._

_Shion had torn clothes as there were little bits of blood on him. His hair shielded his eyes as he moves his hand up with the gun to point to Nezumi._

_Nezumi had wide eyes "What are you doing Shion!"._

_"You don't deserve to exist" Shion voice sounded really torn as he would press the trigger._

_Nezumi got shot in the leg as he fell down on his knees in pain. He tried finding his knife but it was nowhere to be found. When he looked up he didn't see Shion again until he heard the gun click to feel it on his head as he had werry eyes as he couldn't believe how Shion was so fast._

_Shion would lean forward to whisper in Nezumi ear "Nezumi...save me' he had tears stream down his face._

Nezumi sat up on the bed all sudden to pant hard as he was covered in sweat. He would look around to notice he was still in the room but Shion was missing. He would move hand in hair to notice the paper to grab it and read it. He would crumble the paper in a ball to throw it at the bookshelf "That idiot!" he would get up to look at the bowl that was still on the floor to go to the book shelf to grab the medicine book and open it to see the pills "Tch" he throws the book to the floor and would grab his jacket to get out of the room.

Inukashi would be outside with the dogs "Where is that kid" wondering where Shion was for his job to wash the dogs as she looked at Rikiga "Hey old man get to washing these dogs".

Rikiga would blink Yeah right" he would jump back a little when the dogs growled at him.

Nezumi would run over to them "Did Shion stop here?".

Inukashi look at Nezumi "No".

"Dammit" Nezumi would fold his arms "He really went to No. 6 alone".

"What!?" Rikiga was shocked as he couldn't believe it.

"He drugged me so I fell asleep when he left. We have to go find him" Nezumi looked at them.

"Ahh Nezumi do I sense you caring for him" Inukashi smirked "You have gone soft".

Nezumi glared at her "Next time a dog dies I wont sing to it or for you for that matter".

Inukashi would have wide eyes "Alright we will help you what do you need".

Nezumi would smirk "Transportation for one. If we can catch up to him we can get him in time".

Rikiga would snap fingers "And I know just where to go".

Meanwhile

Shion couldn't really hide anywhere with the bare landscape as he would just follow the road with the three mice on his shoulder "We are half way there and all I can hear is Safu calling me" he would have werry eyes as he would look in back of him as there was no cars and then looked in front of him "Safu are you watching over me?".

Safu was out the tube at this time as she knock the people out in the room as she would look at the computer to smirk "Shion".

meanwhile

Rikiga stole a car from one of his customers that were busy with a prostitute. He would get in the driver seat as Nezumi sat in the back and Inukashi sat in the front "Alright let's go save Shion!" he would start the car to start to drive.

Nezumi would look out the window to grip his pants "S_hion you better still be alive"_.

Inukashi would look out of the window to sigh softly "Say we are to late to do find Shion, are we really going inside?".

Nezumi looked at her "I'll go inside you and Rikiga wait for us outside. If we aren't back in an hour than leave".

Rikiga would grip the steering wheel as he didn't want to think about Shion being dead. They would get on the road toward No. 6.

A/N: Ending this chapter here. Hope I am keeping the characters in character lol. Anyway reviews please ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from No. 6.

Story line: What if Shion drugged Nezumi food putting him to sleep so Shion could go off to No. 6 on his own? Would he be able to save Safu by himself? Would Nezumi find him too late?. Caution for violence.

A/N: I am finding it hard to make these chapters long lol I think there will properly be two more chapters. Was a very short story but no one reviewed so I wonder if this was any good lol.

Chapter 3

Shion was at the wall of No. 6 as he would hiding "The door is heavily guarded".

Hamlet would go down Shion to run to the open to look around to see the trucks that were dumping something into the shoot as he squeak. The squeak brought attention of a guard as it went toward Hamlet.

Shion would have wide eyes as the guard saw him.

The guard pointed his gun at Shion "Hold it right there".

The three mice would go to the guard to go in his clothes to distract.

Shion would go to the guard and grab the gun from him and shoot him in the head as he had werry eyes. He heard a beep as he looked over the direction to see the car not far "Shoot they caught up to me".

Nezumi would open the window to have his head out "Stay there Shion!".

Shion would grip the gun and he decided to move as he would shoot the guards at the gate to go into the front entrance as the mice would follow.

"Dammit Shion" Nezumi would sound annoyed as he close the window "Drop me off here and get away from here".

Dogkeeper looked at Nezumi "Stay alive. I am the only one to kill you" she smirk.

Nezumi smirk back "You kill me yeah right" he would get out of the car to run to the door as he grab the gun along the way.

"Bring Shion back alive!" Rikiga shouted as he turn the car around and drove away.

In No. 6

"Hey get back here!" the people in lab coats chase after Shion.

Nezumi was hiding behind a wall as he panted softly "Crap Shion your bringing a lot of attention to yourself". He would hear the gun shots as he had wide eyes wondering if Shion was injured. He would peak out to notice no one was around to go out to the open area to notice the dead people as he would have werry eyes "Shion...is a monster..." he heard the door close as he pointed gun toward it to just see it close as he runs toward it to get to the stairs "Shion!".

Shion was on the fifth flight of stairs as he stopped when he heard Nezumi voice and he had his hair blocking his eyes "Go back Nezumi".

"Shion you lost your damm mind! You killed all those people" Nezumi was starting to walk on the stairs to look up to see if he could see Shion.

"They deserve to die" Shion would start walking up "I have to save Saku she is calling me".

Nezumi would start running up the stairs to try to catch up with Shion as he manage to. He was about to grab Shion arm when he saw the gun at his head to have wide eyes.

Shion would look at Nezumi with his dark red eyes "Don't stop me".

Nezumi would move back to point his gun at Shion now to look at him.

Shion would pull the trigger to shoot Nezumi in the leg but the gun was out of bullets "Tch" he throws it away.

Nezumi grabbed Shion to pin Shion against the wall to look at him.

Shion had his light red eyes again as he would have tears down his face "I am not going back! I came this far" he would shake his head as he looks down.

"What were you going to do when you see Saku? You can't save her. She was already experimented on to have Elyurias be inside her" Nezumi would close his eyes looking away.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me!" Shion would continue to have tears down his face.

Nezumi would look at Shion to all sudden just pick Shion up over his shoulder and started to head downstairs.

"No let me go!" Shion hit Nezumi back.

The song was all sudden heard:

_Soul carried away by the wind. _

_Heart stolen away by a human. _

_Oh earth..._

_Oh stormy rains..._

_Oh heavens..._

_Oh light..._

_Shelter all within your embrace._

Nezumi would have wide eyes all sudden to fall on his knees and hold his head.

Shion manage to get away as he looks down at Nezumi "Sorry Nezumi I have to keep going!'" he would run toward the top of the stairs.

A/N: Alright ending the chapter here. Obviously the ending to the original show is not going to be the same. so reviews guys please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from No. 6

Story line: What if Shion drugged Nezumi food putting him to sleep so Shion could go off to No. 6 on his own? Would he be able to save Safu by himself? Would Nezumi find him too late?. Caution for violence and yaoi.

A/N: Not the last chapter guys. I hope you enjoy ^_^

Chapter 4

Shion would get up to the last floor as he would open the door slowly to peak out and notice the guards outside by the elevator as he sigh softly. He would than notice the three mice going down the hallway as he blink to watch them go into the guards as he would head out to grab the guard gun that was still distracted by the mice as Shion would shoot at the guards and would hide behind the elevator panting hard.

Nezumi would hold his head still as he was making it slowly to the top "I can't stop now" he would hear shooting which made him go a little faster as he would get to the top to head out and look at all the shooting going on as Nezumi stayed against the wall than he heard a scream of pain.

Shion was holding his leg in pain from the bullet wound as he would slide down to sit. He would hear the shooting stop as he knew the guards were coming around but then he head bodies drop. He would point the gun at Nezumi who found him.

"Will you drop the gun' Nezumi looked at Shion as he notice Shion wound on his leg.

"If I drop it you will just take me back. I come so far to go back now" Shion would press his hand on leg to flinch as he move head back in pain.

The down guard would crawl over to his own gun as he saw the mice going to the back of the elevator. He say Nezumi as he pointed the gun and would shoot.

Nezumi had wide eyes as he got shot in the arm and he fell to his knees holding it and looked at the guard passed out.

Shion would move his gun down "This is why I didn't want you to come" he would lean over to grab Nezumi over to look at the wound on his arm "I didn't want to see you get hurt" he would grab a scarf to move it around Nezumi arm.

Nezumi would move hands to Shion hands to look at him "You shouldnt worry about me. Worry about yourself" he looked at Shion leg as he would rip a piece of fabric to wrap around Shion leg.

Shion look at Nezumi as he would move hands to Nezumi face to look at him.

"Shion?" Nezumi blinked at why Shion was looking at him without saying anything.

Shion would lean forward to kiss Nezumi on the lips.

Nezumi would move hand to Shion hand to kiss back as he made the kiss deeper.

The three mice would squeak.

Shion would blush as he pulled back slowly to look at them "Forgot about you guys".

Nezumi would shake his head as he would help Shion up "Let's get on the elevator" he would help Shion over to the open elevator and waited for it to close.

Shion would rest against the wall of the elevator to close his eyes "Is there anything else you're not telling me".

"I am sure Elyurias will tell you" Nezumi would look at Shion.

Shion looked at Nezumi than rested his head against the wall to look up and then close waiting for the doors would open. Once they were, Shion would limp out as he would look at Safu standing by the computers "Safu".

Safu would turn from the computers to smile softly "Shion".

A/N: Ending the chapter here. Next chapter will be the last ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from No. 6

Story line: What if Shion drugged Nezumi food putting him to sleep so Shion could go off to No. 6 on his own? Would he be able to save Safu by himself? Would Nezumi find him too late?. Caution for violence.

A/N: Last chapter. Apparently I am lazy to completely write what Safu and Nezumi said in the end to explain to Shion so I'll just have Shion find another way XD. Also yaoi at the end of this but not showing it. Anyway hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 5

Shion and Nezumi would come out of the elevator as Safu would come a little closer to them to smile "Nezumi".

Shion looked at Nezumi and then Safu "You know him Safu?".

"I told you Shion, she isn't Safu she is Elyurias" Nezumi looked at Safu.

Safu would smile at Shion "Come look on the computer here Shion it will explain everything" she would move out the way to look at Shion.

Shion would limp his way over to the chair to look on the computer to look at the information about forest folk and that Shion was experimented on to have Elyurias inside Safu as he had werry eyes.

Nezumi would look at Safu "We weren't suppose to come here today. But Shion insisted".

Safu giggle "Of course." she looked at Shion.

"So we were too late...if Elyurias wasn't inside you...we would be able to save you" Shion eyes were hidden by his hair.

Safu would look at Shion "So the only thing you can do Shion is leave me here and explode this place before more guards come up here" she would look at Nezumi "You love him don't you Nezumi".

Nezumi would have werry eyes holding his arm as he was silent.

"I loved Shion as well but seeing how it's too late for me. I want you to take care of him for me" Safu would smile.

Shion would grip the arms on the chair as tears would go down his cheek.

Nezumi would look away "I promise I will".

Shion would get up slowly as he would walk to the main computer to take out a bomb device to put on it and then took out his gun to point it to Safu.

Nezumi looked back at Shion to have wide eyes "Shion this place will blow there is no point in shooting her".

Shion would have flashbacks of him and Safu as he grip the gun more.

"Shion!" Nezumi would sound annoyed looking at him as he was about to go toward him but stopped.

Shion would have another gun pointing at Nezumi.

"Shion I am sorry things turned out this way" Safu would have tears down her face to move hands on Shion hands gently.

Shion would flinch from the touch as he would have tears down his cheeks.

Nezumi would try to move closer "Shion put the guns down. We need to leave".

Shion would move the guns down slowly and he would just limp back to the elevator.

Nezumi would move back to look at Safu as he got in the elevator as it would close. He would look at Shion.

Shion eyes were still hidden by his hair as he would rest his head against the wall and the guns at his side.

"Shion we have to run once we get out this elevator" Nezumi would move hands to Shion shoulders "You need to snap out of it!".

Shion still didn't say anything.

Nezumi would look at the numbers of the floor as it was next "Come on Shion" the doors would open and he would point his gun around not seeing guards as he heard the place start to explode. He would notice that Shion ran past him with the guns ready to shoot someone as he would follow.

Once they were back out the front doors there were guards who pointed guns at them and they both had to separate as they would shoot at the guards. The guards were on the ground as Nezumi notice the mice running to the outside as he would get up wondering where Shion was. He would hear more shooting as he would run over by the trucks to notice Shion shooting more guards and drivers in the trucks "Shion enough!".

Shion was cover from the blood of others as he was shot in his arm and other leg. When there was no more people he had no more bullets as he drop the guns and would just fall back.

Nezumi would catch Shion as he would carry him in his arms to run away and would meet up with Rikiga along the way to get in the car.

Rikiga would drive off as he looked in the mirror in the back seat "What happen? You guys are all shot up'.

Nezumi had Shion head on his lap "A lot of guards. But No.6 is finally destroyed" he looks back to see it all crumbling down.

Later that day, back in West Block.

Nezumi had taken off Shion clothes to leave him in his boxers to clean up Shion wounds and wrap him in bandages. He looked at Shion as he would have a flashback of when Shion killed all those people. He would look away to get up and put the blanket on Shion, he would walk away to remove his clothes to be in his boxers to clean up his wound and wrap it in bandage to look at Shion.

Shion would start to wake up slowly as he had normal eyes looking up at the ceiling, he figure he was back in the room as he would sit up slowly as he flinch from the pain than he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Don't move Shion you have to rest" Nezumi looked at Shion.

Shion looked down at the ground "You should have just left me there".

Nezumi would look at Shion "I couldn't...I promise Safu that I would take care of you'.

Shion had wide eyes from Safu name and than just started to cry.

Nezumi would move hands to Shion face to look in Shion eyes and move forward to kiss Shion on the lips.

Shion would close his eyes as he would move hands on Nezumi to kiss him back and moves back against the bed to pull Nezumi back with him.

/Moans later/

Nezumi would lay beside Shion panting heavy as he they were both covered in sweat.

Shion would move his head to look at Nezumi "Maybe not the best idea when we were both injured".

Nezumi couldn't help but chuckle softly.

Shion would sit up slowly to grab the blanket to put over them as he would cuddle into Nezumi.

Nezumi would move arms around Shion to kiss his head "I love you".

Shion would blush deep "I love you too" he would look up at Nezumi "Promise you wont leave".

"I promise" Nezumi would kiss Shion lips gently and they would both get comfy to fall asleep.

A/N: cheesy ending I know deal with it :P so this officially ends this story.


End file.
